


Come back to Me

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt May is every ones aunt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Lots of Crying, Michelle POV, Post-Avengers: Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: The events of Infinity War and after from Michelle point of view.





	1. He Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from 2 weeks of not posting and I'm so happy to share something I've been working on.  
> So I took the time these past few weeks to catch up on some of my prompts. This was at the top of my list but like my other infinity war fic, I thought of this before the trailer came out. I worked super hard on this and I'm so proud to say that this is my first multi-chapter fic.  
> I hope you all love this as much as I love writing this.  
> Enjoy, L.

“We’re all going to die” Michelle’s head shot up from her book. Not because she thought what Ned was saying was true but because she knew Peter was going off to go do his Spiderman business. That was common line Ned used as a distraction so Peter could sneak away. She looked over to where Peter was staring, her heart stopped when her eyes landed on the giant spaceship hovering over the city.

Their eyes met as they stopped in traffic and he gave her a knowing look. The look he always gave her before he went on the more dangerous missions. She had no problem with him being the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, even the bigger villains that wreaked havoc on the whole city didn’t bother her more than her watching the news and checking her phone every 5 minutes for an update. And of course, she made him swing (literally) by her apartment before stopping at home. Then their thing, he would send her goodnight as soon as he got home safe and sound, she would send one back and be able to sleep the night knowing he was okay. But this spaceship she was not okay with, that is too much for her. Its something Peter nor Michelle has ever seen before.

It scared her more than anything knowing he was going to go full force against that ship. It made her stomach drop to think of him fighting that off by himself. For him to be alone with no one having his back, it made her want to vomit. She knew he had Tony but she wasn't sure if he would make there in time. There were too many negative thoughts running through her head to think straight.

When she looks at him, she pleads with her eyes for him to stay on the bus but she can’t vocalize those thoughts. She knows that if she does that he won’t go. He would stay on the bus and be stuck with the guilt if anything bad happened. And that would be too much for either of them to handle. She hates it with everything in her but she has to let him go.

“I have to go," he says, begging with his own eyes for her not to try and stop him. The sad fact of this all is that Ned, Michelle, and May are the only people in the world that can make him stay.

“I know” she drops her book on the seat beside her and sits beside Peter, their legs touching “but if you die on me loser, I will kill you” she stopped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

Michelle wasn’t the crying type but she had this horrible feeling in her stomach that told her that this would be the last time she would see him. She’s never had that feeling before and that’s what scared her most.

“I just can’t lose you” she squeezed his hand making him smile.

“And you won’t, you are going to be stuck with me for a very long time” he finished with a kiss, that left both their lips tingling. She smiled, her eyes glowing despite the circumstances. Despite the feeling of never seeing Peter again, she grabbed his cheek, willing herself to have this last moment. She didn’t know why this felt like a last moment but in her heart, she knew this was it.

“Good, you’re a loser but I lo…” she cuts herself off. She knows she loves him, with everything in her heart but she doesn’t want their first I love you to be like this. When she could very well lose him. She didn't want it to seem forced, she didn’t want it to feel like a good-bye.

She saw the disappointment on his face. So, she kissed him and it was with so much passion that they went light headed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down so they were on the same level while he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. They wished they could stay like that but the world needed saving.

She pulled away slowly “Come back to me,” she leaned her forehead against his, smiling down at him “please.” She didn't know why she was acting like this, she's never had a problem with his crime-fighting abilities. She had always loved the extra time he took to give people directions and return stolen bikes. She always loved him. with or without the suit.

“I will” he pulled back fully, looking into her eyes with a smile.

“Promise?” she held out her pinky that had a gold band in the shape of an infinity sign on it, their initials engraved inside.

Yes, pinky promises may be childish but ever since Peter got that ring for her it had been their thing. Every time Peter went on a mission, big or small, he would promise to come back to her. And so far, he’s kept his promises.

“Promise” he wrapped his pinkie around her, giving her a quick kiss before he stood up taking his suit out of his bag.

He handed the bag to her “I’ll be back for that” he smiled, lightening the mood.

“You better, now go save the world Spidey-boy” she teased, smiling at the nickname she gave him that always drove him up the wall. Michelle turned to join the rest of the group at the back of the bus.

“It’s Spiderman” he whispered as she turned around and gave him a wink before the bus started moving again and he jumped off to help save the world.

Michelle heard him slam against the bus and a small smile formed on her lips as she saw him swing across the bridge towards the spaceship. She was terrified but proud at the same time. Her boyfriend, the love of her life willingly runs towards danger on a daily basis. She loves him with all her heart and for not only his bravery but his big eyes and even bigger smile, the way he always makes her smile no matter what, how he was the first person to make an effort in being her friend, and how he always puts herself, Ned and May in front of himself. Michelle loves his big muscles that grew overnight and even bigger heart. Every big and little thing and anything in-between she loved him for. She loves him more than anyone and she can't wait for him to know too.


	2. He's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle deals with the death of Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that this took so long. I'm not making excuses but I was dealing with some mental health stuff and then finals came. But the point is that I'm so sorry that this took over two weeks.  
> Still, I'm super excited to be back and share the latest chapter with you all. After a million rewrites I'm finally proud of this and hope you all like it.  
> Enjoy, L.

Michelle got the call a week after she said goodbye to Peter. It was a hellish week by itself, she had to see the people around her turn into to dust. When she didn’t hear from Peter during that time, she knew he was dead, he would have called or gotten Karen to check in but for that entire week, it was radio silence. That didn’t mean she didn’t try like hell to reach him. 

She called and left so many voicemails that it would take him at least a day to finish them all. Voicemail after voicemail, each one would always ask if he was okay and to call her back with a few rambles in between but she knew that would never happen. She knew he was dead but the call only confirmed it. 

That week she had been hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. Then she got the call and she wasn’t even close to prepared when Tony Starks number came on her phone. (Surprisingly they became close during those two years when she first found out Peter was Spiderman.)

She answered it the second his face appeared on her phone. His voice was raspy as he rambled on about how brave he was and how hard he fought to get back to her, to them. His words were useless, she knew he had turned into dust like half of the world, she knew he was gone and she would never see him again.

Michelle stayed calm, mumbling little things to show she was still listening but it wasn’t until he said “He didn’t make it, he died in my arms” did she break into a million pieces. Her whole world shattered when those words left his mouth. 

His voice broke as he spoke thinking of the memory of laying Peter down before he turned into dust, breaking into a million pieces, just like Michelle.

Her body went completely numb, Tony continued to talk but she couldn’t hear anything. There was dead silence before she dropped her phone and collapsed to the ground. She let out a scream as her body shook with sobs. She ached for Peter to be there with her and hold her while he told her everything was going to be okay. Her heart beat a thousand times per minute and her palms were drenched in sweat as they shook. 

The world around her seemed to stop, trembling she let out another scream. She didn’t want to believe Peter was dead nor did she want to hear it and on the phone of all things.

The tears didn’t stop as she yelled out “You promised.” She yelled it out over and over again until her throat went raw. 

Tony was still on the line, yelling out her name, trying to get her attention. He knew how much Peter loved this girl and if he was being totally honest, he had taken a liking to her too in the short time he got to know her. Bottom line was he needed to if she was okay. But no sane person would be after hearing news like this.

The last person she wanted to talk to was the man that brought him into this mess. Deep down she knows it’s not Tony’s fault but she needed someone to blame and Tony was an easy target. Peter could make his own decisions but he was still only 18. He didn’t deserve any of this.

With a shaking hand, she picked up the phone and threw it across the room in frustration. Smashing the screen in the process although she didn’t care she just wanted Peter. She was willing to do anything to get him back, literally anything to have him back in her arms again. 

The guilt she held over herself was overbearing. If only she had fought harder for him to stay on that damn bus. He listened to her, he always listened to her. Peter rarely listened to Tony. Quickly that blame she put on Tony was put on herself. She knew Tony did everything in his power to get Peter to safety while she had done nothing.

Deep down she knew nothing could stop him from dying, it was Thanos' doing but in her head, it was her fault. All of it was her fault.

***

For five days Michelle didn’t leave her room. She only left her bed to have hot showers (really, really hot showers) which were mainly used to muffle her cries. The tears came and went but she never stopped thinking about him. She didn’t eat or drink, nor did she sleep. Lying awake, staring at the ceiling all night was all she wishes she did, instead she uploaded all their stuff off her cracked phone and on to her computer. She went through old photos and videos of him (never any about Spiderman) even went through some of their old text messages. And finally, when she hit rock bottom, she would call his phone to hear his voice mail.

She watched this one video of them more than the others. Ned was videotaping them during one of their movie marathons, she made a joke about how Star Trek was better than Star Wars. It ended with both of them on the floor due to a tickle fight that Michelle lost. Peter was on top of Michelle, he pushed the hair that fell from her ponytail out of her face before kissing her. Ned yelled at them to get a room before stopping the recording. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She smiled fondly at the memory but just as soon as the smile came it left with the thought of never being able to make new memories like that again. 

It felt so good to be in his arms and have his lips on hers, she would never have that again. She would never feel his body against hers, never see his smile again or his beautiful eyes. She'll never get to hold his hand or cuddle with him while watching movies. No more lunches at school or weird field trips. No more swinging from building to building or late nights on the roof to watch the stars. Never getting the opportunity to say I love you. So many things, to many things she would never get to do or experience. Those thoughts hit her like a brick every second.

Everything else on her phone was ignored and it wasn't only because her phone was cracked. All calls and text went straight to voicemail or straight to read.  
Ned called and texted multiple times and she only answered once. It was only to let him know she hadn’t turned in to dust. 

Tony kept calling to see if she was okay but she didn’t answer. Not once did May call or text which worried her at first but after one of Ned’s lengthy messages she learned, she was one of the survivors. 

May got the news first and Tony had called after to let her know that Michelle was alive but not okay. He asked May to check up on her when she wouldn't respond to any of his messages. May knew better and in a way knew Michelle better than her own parents. She knew Michelle didn’t want to talk to anyone. The one text she did send was that she would always be there to talk and if she needed anything she would be there. Michelle appreciated it but still left it on read.

Her parents, on the other hand, tried to figure out what was wrong but she had locked them out, literally. When they came home the day, she found out they heard her screams and tried to help her but she locked her door. Every day they would knock and when she didn’t answer they left a plate of food outside her door. And every day they would pick up that plate and throw it away. 

They were happy their child wasn't affected by the snap but got sick of the silence real soon, going as far as to call Ned over to try and get her out of the room. 

She locked him out too, not wanting him to see her cry. But that didn’t stop him from telling her stories of Peter for an hour. During those hours Michelle laughed for the first time since the news. As he left, he promised to come back the next day for more stories. He kept that promise.

Michelle was slowly starting to lose herself and she didn’t want anyone she loved to see her like that. She didn’t want their pity and she didn’t want people to think of her differently and she definitely didn’t want people seeing her completely break into a shell of the person she used to be. So, she dealt with it by herself, like she always did.

On the eighth day without sleep or food, May’s caller ID came on her phone while she was looking through old text messages of Peter. She didn’t want to talk to the person who practically raised him. She didn’t think she deserved to, not with all the blame she had put on herself.

But of course, it was Aunt May and she doesn’t give up, she called twice more before she sent her a text:

Aunt May  
Please pick up your phone, I know you’re on it looking at old messages from Peter. I have something to tell you that’s too important to say over text.

Michelle contemplated whether or not to call her back but she never got the chance to before May called her again. This time she answered.  
She didn’t say a word, simply put the phone to her ear and waited for May to talk first. When she did, she didn’t stray from the topic or ramble on like Tony did she only said two words that made everything in and around Michelle stop “He’s alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome!


	3. He Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle finds it in herself to believe Peter is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took me forever to post the last chapter. life has been super crazy but I'm going to try and post every week. This is probably my favourite chapter, I had so much fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!  
> Enjoy, L.

“Who’s alive?” it was a dumb question and Michelle knew it. She knew exactly who May was talking about but didn’t want to believe it for the fact of people don’t just come back to life. Not even Spider-man. Peter was gone, there may not have been a body but she had grieved for him. They all had grieved for him.

“Peter,” her heart stopped “honey, he’s with…” May couldn’t finish her sentence before she spoke up again.

“No that’s not possible, Tony wouldn’t lie to us about something like that. He loves him just as much as we do” there were tears in her eyes again. She wanted so badly for this to be true. So badly for him to be back, to be wrapped in each other’s arms again, to hold his hand and never let go, to kiss him and tell him how much she loves him, to hear his voice one last time, to hear his laugh and see his smile. But she lost those chances.

“He thought he was dead too. Michelle, Peter died in his arms. We all thought he was dead. But that doesn’t matter anymore. Peter is alive.” She hadn’t let those words sink in yet. Peter being alive, she never thought that could ever be possible. She grieved for him, she cried for him, she shut out the entire world around her, she thought she would never see him again. If this wasn’t true then she didn’t want to go through all of that. All the pain and suffering, she couldn’t do that again.

“But how? People don’t just come back from the dead, not even superheroes” Michelle sat up, wiping the tears from her face, only for a new set to come flowing down. 

“I don’t know but I’m meeting Tony and Peter if you want to join Ned and I” she contemplated whether or not to go. On the one hand, she didn’t want to get her hopes up just to be crushed all over again but on the other, she could possibly get the love of her life back. She could have all those chances back. She was playing with fire but for Peter, she was willing to get burnt.

“I’ll be at your apartment in 20,” she said quickly, hanging up before jumping off her bed to get ready.

 

*

 

The room they walked into was white, a painful white that had minimal colour aside from the windows. Michelle was trying to take in everything at once, her eyes scanned every room for Peter but it wasn’t until her eyes landed on him did the world stop once again. He’s alive. 

All the pain she felt before seemed to float away when she saw him standing in the middle of the white room. He wore sweats and one of his cheesy science shirts, his eyes had bags just as big as hers, he looked terrible but she’s never been happier to see someone in her entire life. The relief that filled her body was overwhelming but nothing else mattered. He was home, he came back to her.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Aunt May ran up to Peter and embraced him in a big hug. She held him tight. Tears falling from both of their eyes. She could hear them having a conversation that ended with Peter nodding. They hugged for least five minutes but no one cared, no one could with Peter in the room.

She backed away for Ned to step in and give his best friend a hug but she never broke contact. Leaving a hand on his shoulder while she wiped away her tears and gave Tony just as tight of a hug. Ned's hug was shorter and ended with their handshake.

Once Ned back away it was her turn, yet she was frozen in place, scared that if moved that he would float back into dust. Michelle looked at him with a deep stare, willing herself to move towards him. They made eye contact, he smiled in her direction and she ran into his arms full force. Wrapping her arms around his neck, almost knocking them over.

He let out a low chuckle, “I missed you too.”

"Shut up loser," she said as her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands wrapped around her waist tighter than ever before.

"What a way..." he started to tease but she cut him off by placing a hand to his face. He was there and she was touching him again, her touch was as gentle as a feather. Hand just barely ghosting over his cheek finally believing that he wasn’t’ going anywhere and he was alive.

“Just shut up and kiss me loser” A few laughs could be heard from around, while he complied. He pulled her close for a kiss. A kiss with more passion than any other kiss they’ve shared. They were so caught up in the moment they forgot they had a crowd.

“You kept your promise” she whispered in his ear when she pulled away from his lips.

“I always do,” he said kissing her again leaving one hand on her torso and letting the other come up to cup her face. His super strength really coming into play.

Tony broke them up when he cleared his throat, “While this is a lovely show and I would love to continue watching," Peter put Michelle down but laced their fingers together with a squeeze. "I need to speak to May about your recovery” he put a hand on her back and lead her to another room. 

“Yeah, I’m the best friend and am with him like all the time so I should be in on that too,” Ned made up an excuse with a small smile, saying a quick “Love you, man,” before running after the two adults.

“I think they did that on purpose,” Peter said with a smirk, leaving his hands on her hips. 

“Are you complaining?” Michelle smirked backed, so happy to have their banter back. She missed it more than she thought she would ever miss something.

“No” he blushed.

“Good” she pulled him in for another kiss. Their lips moved perfectly together until Michelle abruptly stops, placing both her hands on his chest. “Wait, hold on.” She said, not really sure where she was going with this.

“Hey, you’re the one who kissed me” he smirked once again.

“Yeah, I know that. Now shut up and let me talk” she said a little more serious.

“Okay, What’s wrong? I know this is a lot to process and I can’t imagine what you must have gone through while I was gone. And I’m so sorry about that. But hey, I’m back now and that…” Michelle cut him off before he could continue rambling.

“I love you”

“What?” Peter said with a small smile.

“I love you. Losing you was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to go through. Not being able to see you or talk to you nearly killed me and what killed me, even more, was that I never got to tell you that I love you. With everything in me Peter Parker, I love you.” A small smile formed on her lips as she looked down at him. He stood shocked looking up at her, mouth open with a smile glued to it, cheeks pink. “Before you left on the bus, I was going to tell you but I didn't want it to seemed forced or for you to feel forced to say it back. And you don’t have to say it back. I just needed you to know how I felt because when I lost you, I never thought I would be able to say that I love you loser."

He pretended to think about it and Michelle could feel her heart breaking. Peter saw this and smiled “I love you too” crashing his lips on hers.

It was soft and perfect in every way. Just hours ago, she never thought she would ever kiss him again or tell him how she felt and now she's getting to do it. She had never been happier.

“Wow, Spidey-boy is in love with me” she smiled pulling away. More than happy to be teasing with him again.

“Just shut up and kiss me” he copied her and just as he did, Michelle complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
